ultimate_apocalypse_modfandomcom-20200216-history
Heavy Weapons Support Team
Description The Heavy Weapons Support Team is a tier-II Infantry unit produced at the Infantry Command. Starting with 2 members each equipped with a Heavy Bolter Tripod, with reinforcing bringing this up to 3 members. 2 of the 4 possible commanders (Sergeant, Vox Operator, Standard Bearer, or Field Medic) may join this squad, conveying different bonuses or abilities depending on which you choose. Please see Abilities or Upgrades for the corresponding information. Abilities Bolster Defenses - order this squad to construct a light defensive cover position. Like many other Imperial Guard Infantry, this unit may, for 50 Requisition, construct simple sandbags around itself to confer a small defensive bonus. (note that this most times, will cause a squad position rearrange, which will require you to set up your weapons again if already deployed.) Rally - rallies all squads nearbye the commanding officer (direct spelling from the game we all know its *nearby* just roll with it.) - counteracts the effects of being broken. A handy ability conveyed from adding the Vox Operator to your squad, allows you to instantly replenish the attached squad and nearby squads morale. Upgrades Mortar - indirect fire weapon for breaking morale, still does adequate explosive damage over a small area (147-192) Can knock back most infantry units. Requires Tactica Control. Requires set up time. Missile Launcher - Also requiring Tactica Control, this gears the squad more towards light/early game vehicle destruction, inferior to the Lascannon upgrade available at tier 3, nevertheless a crucial stop-gap upgrade for when your opponent is fielding more vehicles than infantry. (104-129) Requires set up time. Autocannon - Requires Tactica Control, upgrades the Heavy Bolter into an Autocannon, this is geared more towards mid-late game then early game as the autocannon does more damage vs infantry heavy armor/heavy infantry and can also deal moderately well against light vehicle armor, however not as well as simply getting the missile launcher or Lascannon. (244-312) Requires set up time. Lascannon - Requires Full Scale War (Tier-3) upgrades the heavy bolter into a vehicle Melting Lascannon, unlike many of the other weapons the Lascannon also does not have a chance to miss its target, and will always find its mark. While the inability to miss and large burst damage of the Lascannon can make it useful against some late game infantry units it does not excel in this role. With the possible exception of Necrons, mega armored nobz and obliterators/mutilators. Notes Adding the Vox Operator to the squad also infiltrates them to a moderate degree, forcing enemies to either get detectors or running units close to the squad before being able to engage. I've found this most useful with my mortar squads. After much testing I have concluded that each heavy weapon does multiply the damage output of the squad. ex. Heavy weapon suppression squad, the 1 guy who lugs around a tripod, sandbags, ammo, AND A SPARE GUARDSMAN! when deployed deals 240-336 with his heavy bolter, while a Heavy weapons support team comes out of the gate with 2 teams each lugging a heavy bolter, meaning take 240-336 and multiply it by 2 if both are firing, reinforce the squad to add 1 more team and there you have it, 1 support team squad all firing are dealing 720-1008 dmg per second. with Mortars: 447-576 plus AoE and Knockback with Missile Launchers: 312-387 with Autocannons: 732-936 and last but certainly not least, with Lascannons: 1296-1608 Lascannons used by Support team have a ridiculous, screen-covering range. In fact, it so huge that it outshoots most turrets and even most of Tau dedicated artillery units, such as battlesuits and Riptide titans. However, the team only fires at its max range when it opens fire on its own - ordering a direct attack will result in them coming closer to the target. Use marauder vigilant's sensor probe ability to spot for the team and fully benefit from the lascannon's long range. Very high damage, sniper-grade range, fast rate of fire AND stealth makes heavy weapon support teams the best use of infantry cap for IG player, best anti-vehicle damage dealer, and possibly the only reason to pick infantry doctrine. Category:Imperial Guard Category:Infantry